Karaoke Night
by Leeehaa78
Summary: Emma and Regina meet one night in a karaoke bar.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in my local bar, having a beer, I fill out a karaoke slip for a song to put in. I've lived in Portland Maine my whole life. I'm 28 and I'm a police sergeant with the local police department. I've been doing it for 10 years now. My adopted dad is a recently retired captain also in Portland, just at a different precinct. I hear my name being called to sing the next song so I grab my beer bottle and walk up on stage. While singing my song "You Ought To Know" by Alanis Morissette, I see a beautiful brunette walk in and sit at the bar. I continue to sing and watch her order a drink. Good thing I know this song my heart, because I'm watching her and not the words. When my song ends I hand the DJ the microphone and make my way back to my seat. And wouldn't you know it, the hot brunette is sitting in my seat. "Excuse me, but I believe you are sitting in my seat". The brunette turns and looks me up and down and says "I'm sorry I didn't see a reserved sign here. So go away. Please. I'm not interested". Damn. She's hot and has spunk. That's fucking hot. "Well. I just thought my jacket hanging on the back may have said that this seat was taken". She looks back and sees my red leather jacket and says "Well my apologies then. Let me move over". When she goes to get up I put my hand on hers and say "No. it's ok. No need to rush off. I have an empty seat right next to you". She says thank you and takes a sip of her drink. She swivels in her chair to looks around. "So have you picked a song yet?" She looks at me confused. "It's karaoke night. Most people come here to sing". "Thank you, but no. I do not sing Miss ?" "Swan. Emma Swan". I hold out my hand for her to shake, she takes it and says "Nice to meet you. I'm Regina". "So Regina, what are you going to sing?" "I already told you I don't sing". "Really? Well, Regina. One thing you should know about me is that I can tell when people are lying. I call it my super power". "Well Miss Swan, your super power must be off tonight". "Nope, I don't think so. I think you badly want to get up on that stage". She giggles a bit, which is fucking sexy and it's starting to turn me on. "How about a shot to loosen you up. Regina?" I say her name slowly and look in her eyes. I see her shift slightly in her seat and then she says "I think a shot will be ok". "Tequila?" She nods and we both throw back a double shot of Patron. She takes it like a champ. Damn she gets hotter by the minute. "So. You ready now to pick a song? Regina?l. I say the first part normally, but when I say her name, I whisper it in her her ear and I see her shiver at it. "Where is the book, Miss Swan?" I hand her a book and she flips a few pages then writes something down on the slip and goes to hand it in. When she takes a seat, she takes a sip of her drink, looks at me and says "Happy now?" "Well lets see what you picked out first". We talk a bit as a few others go up to sing, then the DJ finally calls her name. "Ok. It's time for a new singer tonight. Give a warm welcome to Regina". The crowd claps as she gets on stage. The song starts and my breath hitches a bit. I look at her and she looks at me and nods. She starts to sing "Red Light Special" by TLC. She looks at me the whole time, not even looking at the words. It's like she's singing to me and I feel a hardening in my pants. Fuck. She sings,  
"Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light".  
She's looking at me the whole time while she sways her hips to the music. I have a full blown hard on for her right now. And I think she wants me. I need to tell her what's in my pants before she freaks out. But, fuck I want her so bad. She finishes her song and comes back to her seat. I clap my hands for her and she blushes a little. "Fuck. Regina that was amazing". She leans close to me, and whispers in my ear "I'm glad you liked it dear". I almost came at the sound of her voice in my ear. "So Miss Swan, Do you live close by ?" "About ten minutes away". "That far? Well that's sad, because I'd really like to take things further. But it has to be now. I have a long drive home". "Well, I do drive a big truck if you'd like to talk outside". She gently kisses my lips. "I think I'd like that a lot dear. Show me the way". Holy fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk out together and start making out against my truck. I have her pressed up against the front passenger door when I step back and say, "I think you should know, before we go further. I was born with a penis". She smiles and says "I could tell my dear, that's why I want you right now". I grab my keys and hit the button to unlock all the doors and we climb in the backseat. She lays down and I climb on top of her. We kiss for a bit and she pushes me back a little and says "Well Miss Swan are you gonna fuck me or what?" Oh my god this woman. I nod and we both start quickly undressing. I don't even think about the condoms in my wallet, and she never said anything so I rub the head of my dick against her core and through her folds. "Stop wasting my time Miss Swan. I have a long day tomorrow". I nod and line up, and slowly push my way into her. She lets out a big gasp. "Fuck Emma". "You ok?" "Yes. I wasn't expecting you to be so big. Please continue". I do as asked, but slowly. I groan at the tightness of her, fuck she feels so good. I look at her face the whole time I'm pushing in to make sure she's ok. Once I'm in all the way I wait a few seconds to let her adjust. She gives me a nod then I start slowly with an easy rhythm. She's breathing heavily and starts scratching her nails up and down my back. I kiss down to her breasts and I take a nipple in my mouth and suck, then I slowly lick and take loving bites around the nipple. Regina is moving all around under me. When I'm done with one breast I move to the other and do the same thing. Regina starts to dig her nails harder into my back now. And I love it. I start pumping a little harder. She doesn't object so I keep going. "Oh, fuck Emma. Oh fuck. Fuck me. Please". We been going at it a while now and I've made Regina cum about three times by now, but she smacks my ass and says "I hope your not done yet?" I'm almost ready to pop, but I shake my head no. "Good. Now let's have a big finale". I nod and start fucking like I've never done before. I'm so close. I need her to be, so I start rubbing my thumb around her clit to help her along. I feel her grip my back with her fingernails digging into me, and she just starts squirting all over me as she has another orgasm, which sent me way over the edge and I came hard inside her. I fell on top of her and we both were panting. "I'm sorry Miss Swan. I'm a little embarrassed. I've never done that before". I laugh a little and say "Definitely no worries. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself". "That I definitely did dear". We both move to sit up and start to redress. I look at my watch and it's 3:30. Shit. We've been out here for almost three hours. "I think I should go now Miss Swan". I nod and open the back door and we both get out. I walk her to her car and we kiss. "So, Regina will I see you for karaoke again?" She smiles and kisses my lips "You never know Miss Swan". She gets in her car, backs out of the space and drives away. I look at the license plate and remember it. When I get to my truck, I get out my tablet from the department and look it up. I read "Regina Mills, Storybrooke Maine. Single. 34. No arrests, no warrants." I'm surprised by the next information I read. "Mayor Of Storybrooke". Hmm nice to know. I start my truck and head home. What a great night. I really hope I see her again. And now that I know where she lives, I'm sure I will.


End file.
